The Howling
Prologue Two shadows loomed at the edge of the thunderpath. One pricked his ears toward the path. "this way." he meowed briefly. The second followed her across the path. Paws steady, He turned, only to see a monster in the distance, rumbling and running toward him. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a wild cat!" the second said. The first grinned with delight. Her first kill. The crash left blood on the path, The second's limp body lay on the path. "Well done, Flintdream. Why, Thank you Flintdream." Flintdream laughed. These kittypets were easy to fool. He padded along back to his den. A pale gray she-cat awaited him. "Hello, Moss." Flintdream mewed soothingly. Moss looked at him with her emerald eyes. "good evening." she replied. The black and white tom dropped a rabbit at her paws. Moss smiled and chewed, but she did not feel better. Her paw ached. She wanted to be home, With her twolegs. If only Snowball would come back.... Chapter 1 Snowball lifted her head out of her cozy bed. Her kin was pressed together into a huge clump. Snowball padded out to eat from her food-bowl. The food tasted bland and dry, but she was so hungry she gobbled the food up. She padded out of the cat-flap, and leapt to the wall, Where Moss was. "Good day, Moss." Snowball mewed gently. Moss nodded briefly. Snowball yawned. "Forest looks prettier every night." Moss nodded again, keeping her eyes fixed on a bird. Snowball huffed and leapt from the wall. "where are you going?" Moss turned her gaze from the bird to Snowball. "Out for a look." Snowball replied. And knowing Moss wasn't sure if that was safe, she said, "I'll be back by tonight. Tell Rainy, Fox, and Peach for me." Moss didn't look happy about that, But she mewed "okay..." and padded to the house. Snowball raced along the grass. She didn't stop when the twolegs called her name. The forest was full of scents, even she didn't know them. Suddenly, she sensed something grey flash by. It held in it's paws a berry, much to big for it. It was a mouse. Dropping low, Snowball took a large whiff. The mouse heard it, but thought it was just the wind. Snowball then leapt on it, Mouse held between her paws. Snowball let out a happy mew. She finished it with a bite and dragged It into a den in the ground. The den in the ground STANK like badger. Snowball wrinkled her muzzle but found a soft place and drifted to sleep. Chapter 2 She awoke in the den, Mouse half eaten. She gulped the rest, buried the bones, and started to home. The thunderpath grew cold under her pads, and she shivered. The barking of dogs in the distance was the only thing making her calm. Snowball leapt over the wall and pushed through the cat-flap. There awaited Moss and Peach, waiting for Snowball to tell them about her adventure. But Snowball ignored them, even when Moss let a low growl, and said "You mouse". Snowball licked her muzzle. The taste of mouse filled her mouth. Finally, she gave up, because Moss and Peach were staring at her blankly. "My journey was pretty boring. I found this den.. It stank. And I caught a mouse." she mewed quickly. Moss rolled her eyes at this tale, wishing she just went to bed like Fox and Rainy. But Peach wagged her tail and smiled. "I wish you can take me outside." she mewed happily. Snowball beamed at the kit's enthusiasm. "Your just a kit! I'll take you when your bigger." Peach, Disappointed, padded over to her nest, curled up, and went to sleep. Moss growled lightly at Snowball, for Peach was her favorite sibling. Snowball rolled her eyes and lapped some of the bitter twoleg water. She padded out the cat-flap and jumped to the forest. Snowball scented a pigeon, the tiny heartbeat pulsing in her ears. She crouched, making sure the mouse didn't hear her. It scurried along, not noticing Snowball's gaze. Finally, she leapt at the mouse, and killed it with a swift bite. She carried it to the badger den, and fell asleep. When she awoke, she found herself in front of a cat. The cat was pretty and slender, and she stood like a leader. Snowball yelped and raced out, her bell jingling. The cat's gaze followed her into the home. Snowball scurried through the cat-flap and huffed. What a nice way to wake me up.. She thought. WORK IN PROGRESS...SORRY... >.< Category:Book Series Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)